Kandirit
by Ayou
Summary: its involves apartment, bunk beds and other stuff.. hahahaha.. just read it.. hope you like it. NanoFate and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfiction for this anime.. hope you like it

Disclaimer: i dont own magical girl lyrical nanoha.. if its mine then no one is gonna be straight except maybe for lindy.. ahahaha.. just kidding..

* * *

Talking was never my strongest suit. Neither did showing my real feelings. I do what I do best, smile, act stupid, and pretend to know nothing, play the invisible person, the third wheel. When it comes to group work, I do the solving… and _the_ work. I don't join their chitchats. I just nod to act as if I was listening. But I never was. Why would I bother myself with something so nonsense as "I had my nail chipped this morning that's why I had a pedicure and missed the whole class because of it"?

Same goes with some of my friends. No, they don't do the pedicure thing; they are not vain or even interested in those things. What they do is go to a coffee shop and talk for hours. They don't converse about nails, but something a little more significant than that, somewhere along the lines of careers, future husbands and rowdy kids, possible gateway to being a millionaire and the like. They are the practical people, the ones who chooses practicality over happiness. I wasn't really the practical one. I tend to hover towards fantasy and dreams. I like imagining things and hallucinate (non crazy type). I ended up spacing out every time their conversation leads up to those.

Next are my housemates, my closest friends. They are a perfect bunch. Yuuno, a young handsome guy, intelligent, bookworm, kind and caring, most girls would die for him and some would choose to kill for him not that I hope that it would go that far. A cheerful, pretty young lady that goes by the name of Hayate who is quite meddlesome, but it's her cute way of saying she cares for you. The two had hooked up and have been together for two years, much to our discomfort sometimes. Public display of affection has its limitations and my eyes and ears could only bear so much. Nanoha, a beautiful, simple and smart girl who is little childish and stubborn; I was usually in the receiving end of the latter, but she makes it up to me in a very sweet way that I even forget why I was mad in the first place. For me, she is perfect. She is my best friend, and I think I'm the 2nd luckiest person in the world. The first would me my brother Chrono because she is dating him, that lucky idiot. He is a year older than me. Mom thinks it's a good idea for us to share an apartment since we are going to the same college; of course the part of him being closer to Nanoha was left out.

So, I was basically the third wheel in the group. I don't have a boyfriend, not that I have the need to find one. I just prefer to stay single. I have a couple… okay, a lot of admirers and suitors but most of them are courting my boobs not me. And besides I already like someone. And we are staying under the same roof. I know it's fruitless, knowing that my feelings won't be returned but watching and talking would be enough. Or that's what I thought. As time passes by, my feelings begin to grow. Just merely talking or watching would not be enough. I'm afraid that I someday, I won't be able to control myself and ruin everything, for I…

"Fate-chan, it's dinner time"

"Sure, I'll be there in a sec Nanoha"

Yes, I have fallen in love with my brother's girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I hope you will like it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and those who read it.

To anyone who is asking what Kandirit means, it is a filipino word meaning to hop or skip.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

* * *

**Home Alone….with Nanoha**

Fate was up early since the neighbor's dog has been kind enough and decided to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. She went downstairs to find that everyone was out.

Well almost everyone. "Ah Fate-chan! Good morning" Nanoha greeted from the kitchen. "_Nanoha in the morning is the best way to start the day". _Fate broke into a smile as she smelled something good coming from the kitchen. Nanoha was baking something and from the smell of it, the brunette was baking cookies. Fate loves cookies. She loves it coz Nanoha makes them. Other than that, cookies sold in bakeries and groceries taste like paper.

Fate went straight to the couch, grabbing the newspaper on her way. She sat herself, comfortably waiting for Nanoha to finish her stuff. She tried reading but couldn't seem to concentrate. The thought of being with Nanoha in the apartment.. alone.. was overshadowing the more shocking news of Britney Spears running for president against Paris Hilton.

"Fate-chan, do you like extra chocolate chip on your cookies?" asked Nanoha. She knew that Fate has a sweet tooth and would probably love tons of chocolate on her cookies.

Fate blinked, Nanoha's voice brought her back to reality. "Yeah, I'd love that". Looking at the newspaper at hand, after sometime of holding it, (not really reading it) she placed it back to the rack and went to the kitchen instead. She sat at one of the chairs while resting her head on the table. "By the way, where is everyone?"

Nanoha set the timer on the oven then took the seat opposite the blond. This batch was for Fate only since it has twice the amount of chocolate chip and only Fate liked it that way. "Well, Yuuno-kun went to the National Library and of course you know that where Yuuno-kun goes, Hayate follows. Chrono-kun went to the video store to return the ones he rented the other day." The brunette pondered for a bit before continuing. "Lately, he's been renting movies more frequently. I thought he doesn't care for movie very much."

_I think so too. Nii-san is up to something_. "Meh, you know that guy. That's what you get for dating a weirdo who thinks a broomstick could go all Divine Buster." Fate snickered. She could still remember her brother playing with their broomstick when they were kids. Warding off supposedly bad villains (bad villains meaning their pet Chihuahua, Raising Heart and Pug, Bardiche) with the broom while shouting random stuff like Divine Buster and Excellion mode. Fate's snicker turned into a full blown Rolling-On-The-Floor while laughing kind of thing as she recalled it. Nanoha seemed to catch onto what the blond was imagining and joined into the laughter.

"You still haven't… told me the whole… story about the hockey stick Fate-chan" Nanoha asked as she desperately tried to calm down her own fit of snickers.

If it was possible, Fate burst into a more intense fit laughter. The fact that she didn't realized that she had bumped onto one of the table legs and rolled over a Lego piece was a proof at how she wasn't aware of any pain.. at all. "That—wahahahaha—was the—funniest—one!" That one was funny alright. Both Fate and Chrono are playing hockey and both are good athlete especially Fate. At one of the Junior League Championships, Chrono has been keen at showing off his skills especially when there were scouts who were amongst the crowd looking for fresh talented meat.. I mean players. So he was all psyched up and ready to play one hell of a game. It was a very good game, with Fate and Chrono's team leading by 3. Then when there was five minutes left in the game, Chrono had to think of a way to get everyone's attention (more specifically the scout's attention) and did something outrageous.

"He raised his hockey stick and pointed it at the opponent's goalie, then shouted 'Jet Zamber!!' and went charging towards goalie while pushing the puck with his skate blades!! The obvious breaking of the rule was one thing but shouting something outrageous was hilarious! What the heck is Jet Zamber anyway?!!" She wiped the tears from her eyes as well as stealing a glance at the brunette laughing in front of her. This moment like this is when Fate feels contented. Sharing a good laugh with her love one (even at the expense of her idiotic brother), knowing that Nanoha is happy.. hey laughing can also be associated with happiness right? That's what matters most. To know that Fate could make Nanoha laugh like that is more than enough.

DING! The sound of the timer going off caused the girls to momentarily stop. Nanoha was quick at getting up and took the tin pan from the oven. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted through the air reached Fate's nose, at the same time, her stomach released a loud growl telling that it has indeed reached its destination.

"Ohh extra chocolatey choco chip cookies! My favorite!" Fate squealed while clasping her hands together like a high school girl seeing her crush with hearts flashing in her eyes. Okay Fate could be over dramatic sometimes especially when it comes to Nanoha. Its just, she can't keep her emotions in check every time she was with her. Her control seems to vanish leaving her totally acting like a lunatic in the process.

Nanoha on the other hand obviously brightened up at Fate's reaction. She quickly got a piece and tried feeding it to the now-we-are-so sure dazed Fate. "Fate-chan, say ahh". And Ahh did Fate do, opening her mouth wide allowing the feeder to carefully deposit the chocolatey goodness into her awaiting mouth. At this very moment, the once anti-social, introvert, emotionless and great Fate Harlwoan… was reduced to a mere munching, smiling, happy idiot. Nanoha's fingers brushing against Fate's lips didn't help much either. Fate was unsure if it was intentional since Nanoha could've just placed the cookie halfway in and let Fate do the rest of the munching. But, she actually slipped it all in, thus brushing her index finger against Fate's upper lip. She even licked the said finger after she fed Fate.

Fate's mind was hazy. Nanoha could sure turn her on in more ways than one. _Oh God! Have mercy. _Love can be harsh sometimes. Tempting and makes you read into stuff too much. Makes you do things unnatural and unconventional but that doesn't matter. Well nothing matters really as long as she's with Nanoha. Only Nanoha could make her act like this. _I hope everyone gets stuck in traffic and let me stay with Nanoha like this a little longer. Maybe she'll let me lick her fingers._

The front door opened. "We're home!"

_Pshh! I guess that's too much to ask is it?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you again to everyone.. i just had realized that i mispelled Fate and Chrono's surname.. i hope Lindy wouldnt blast me to oblivion for it.. (Harlaown)

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

* * *

**Striking home..**

"We're home!" Yuuno called. Hayate was taking off her shoes while Chrono was slipping on his slippers. The two happened to meet Chrono by the bus stop, hence the reason why they all arrived together. Upon entering the living room, the smell of freshly baked cookies immediately invaded their nose. "Wow, somebody was busy baking while we were out" Like Fate, Hayate also loved cookies though her reasons are not like Fate's. She just simply loves cookies, no underlying agenda over it. The hyper girl skipped to the kitchen, finding Nanoha and Fate sitting on the table. Her eyes quickly locked on the tin pan that held _Fate's_ cookies, eyeing it with hunger.

"I'm taking one" She declared not even waiting for Nanoha to reply. Her hands shot towards the snack, hastily getting one and shoved it into her mouth. Whatever warning Nanoha was about to say died down in her throat. She just stared at her friend while Fate had a smirk on her face. The boys were just entering the kitchen and were oblivious to what just happened. The effect was fast. After about 3 seconds of chewing, Hayate's face scrunched up in distaste as she ran to the fridge, grabbing the first bottle of water she saw. She chugged the liquid down like a thirsty traveler in a dessert, downing almost three fourths of the said 1.5 liter bottle of water.

"Too sweet! That thing is too damn sweet!" the poor girl yelled. She wiped the spilled liquid off her face and weakly walked back to the table sitting on one of the chairs. "That was Fate-chan's cookie I just ate right?" Nanoha just nodded. "I though I was going to die"

The two boys caught on what just happened and was trying their best at stifling their giggles. Yuuno immediately received a glare from her girlfriend while Hayate gave Chrono a pout. "Mou, you just had to laugh but Nanoha-chan, you always make a special cookie for Fate-chan. I don't see you making one for Chrono-kun"

The shock that was on Nanoha's face was replaced by an embarrassed one. It was true after all. She did have time knowing what Fate loves but never did once ask what Chrono likes. Chrono on the other hand just had a smile on his face. "It's because they are best friends. They basically knew each other before we even met." The young man answered for them. Nanoha gave him a grateful look while Fate just stared at him. _Good thing you know it. I saw her first. Me!! But you just had to snatch her away from me._ She thought but didn't try voicing out.

Fate suddenly stood up, earning surprised glances from everyone especially Nanoha. "I'm going out for a bit" Not even waiting for an answer, she strode out of the kitchen. Truth be told, she was a little frustrated. Everyone just had to have a very bad timing. She only gets to have Nanoha for herself rarely and someone just had to ruin it. She slammed the front door a little harder than she intended to, wincing as hard wood met each other.

"She's been a little off the weather these past few days, what could be troubling her?" Hayate asked as she looked at everyone waiting for an answer. Everyone in the room seemed to be thinking of the same thing. Fate had indeed been moody lately. One minute she was joking around with everyone, and then suddenly she would just go quiet and leave. Chrono knew something is up with her sister but couldn't put a finger on it. Yuuno was also thinking but was totally clueless. Hayate being Hayate started analyzing the situation. She recalled the times when Fate would just stop and leave. _She was fine every time we joked around. The only time she gets all glum is when we would start joking about her, Nanoha and Chrono. _The brunette stared at Nanoha. The girl was obviously worried; too worried that she herself ate the cookies and didn't even realize that it was too sweet. Hayate had to suppress a chuckle at the scene. _Nanoha cares too much. But then again no one is as caring as she is; I bet she'd even throw herself in front of a bullet for someone. _Immediately after the thought passed her mind, her eyes widen at a sudden realization.

**4 years ago**

"_Neh Fate-chan, is it true that you like that Hikaru-kun?"_

_The blond girl in question stared at her in confusion. "Who's Hikaru?"_

_Yes, typical of Fate not to know the very boy sitting in front of her in class. Hayate sighed. "So I take it the rumors are not true then?"_

"_I don't even know the boy you were talking about." The blond answered back, her face stoic as ever._

_The two continued to walk towards Nanoha's house. Even though they have been doing this since they were elementary, walking with Fate not talking at all is still boring as hell. Determined to not let this day be like the other days, Hayate pressed on. "Soo.. do you like anyone Fate-chan?"_

_Fate just shrugged her shoulders._

_ "Even just a little crush?"_

_The house was in sight and Nanoha was already leaning on their gates waiting for them. Fate broke into a gentle smile upon seeing her best friend. This didn't go unnoticed, Hayate saw everything. How Fate's eyes shined and focused to the only person whom she smiled so sweetly. Or how her steps quicken to meet the other girl, or how it slows down to match Nanoha's pace. Fates do walk with her to school but she was usually a step ahead of her and every time she would fetch Hayate on the way to Nanoha's house, she would just wait for her on the sidewalk, never meeting her halfway._

_They had P.E (they were playing baseball) for their last period and the three sat on the bench waiting for their turn to bat. They were deep into chatting with each other that they hadn't realized that the batter accidentally lets go of the bat and had it flying towards the three, specifically Nanoha's direction._

_Hayate didn't even saw it coming and was too surprised as Fate stood up and covered Nanoha with her body. She just knew that something was wrong when heard a thump and Fate's face contorts in pain._

"_Fate-chan!!" The two girls shouted in unison. Not long after the seeing Fate reached to rub her head, she started to daze off and wobble. Fate fainted. The bat had hit her on the head, sending the poor blond to dreamland or should I say oblivion._

_One hour after the said incident, Fate slowly opened her burgundy eyes and was surprised on meeting worried blue ones. "That was one idiotic and heroic move you made Fate-chan" It wasn't Nanoha who said it. It was Hayate who was standing a little far from the two making what seemed to be a glass of milk… for herself. When she was done, she sat herself on the couch. "So, what does the other side look like?"_

"_Mou Hayate-chan, Fate-chan just fainted, she didnt die!" Nanoha was quick at her defense giving Hayate her famous pout. Hayate just laughed. _

"_You are too cute Nanoha. I could just squeeze you and go---"_

"_Ahem!" Hayate suddenly felt like daggers were being thrown at her. She looked at Fate and smirked to see that the blond was giving her a glare._

"_Oh I forgot, sleeping beauty is awake."_

_Before Fate could argue back, the school nurse walked into the room. "Ah Fate, it nice to see you awake now"_

"_Thank you very much Shamal-san for taking care of me"_

_The blond nurse gave her a light giggle. "I didn't do anything. You should be thanking Nanoha-chan and Hayate-chan since they were the ones taking care of you when you were unconcious."_

"_Oh" A faint blush had crept into Fate's cheeks. _

"_By the way Nanoha-chan, the president.. oh I mean Vita-chan is looking for you"_

"_Oh crap! I totally forgot about the meeting" Nanoha said as she stood up hastily and gave Fate a peck on the cheeks and tapping Hayate on the shoulders. "Meet you at the gates guys" And with that, she was off._

"_Hayate-chan, would you mind buying some ingredients on your way home? I would be working a little late and I'm afraid the store would be closed once I got out." Shamal reached into her pocket to retrieve a small piece of paper. "This is the list that Signum prepared" She handed the said paper._

"_Okay, wow curry!"_

"_Yep, that's why I doubt that the meeting would take long since you know that Vita-chan loves Chicken curry."_

_Soft chuckles echoed in the room._

"_Well then, I'll leave the two of you here. I need to go to the registration office."_

"_Sure, no problem. See you at home Shamal."_

_The nurse walked out of the room leaving the two behind. Fate wasn't exactly in chatting mood since, well, she was just hit by a HARD flying object to the head. But Hayate couldn't careless. The blond was fine after all. There are more important things that she needs to know and no small bump in the head would stop her from knowing._

"_So Miss Hero, what's up? She started._

"_My head is throbbing that's what's up"Fate snapped back._

_Hayate smirked. She found a worked up and irritated Fate was amusing to see. "But Nanoha really screamed damsel in distress huh? You were always saving her from everything."_

_Fate just gave her an impassive look._

"_You save her from falling branches, vehicles, Vita's wrath, Shamal's teasing…"_

"_What are you implying?" Fate interrupted._

"_That you could apply at being her bodyguard"_

"_Tchh.."_

"_Or you could just tell her that you like her and get that moping of yours over with."_

_To say that Fate was shocked at how accurate Hayate was, was an understatement. _

**Back to the present**

Hayate broke into a wide smile. Everyone in the room looked at her. "I think it's working guys"

* * *

==working on 4th===


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy reading this.. thanks to everyone.. hehehe..

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

_

* * *

_

_To see her…_

_To hold he…_

_To kiss her…_

_To share every pain and happiness with her… _

_To be by her side…_

_To love her more than forever…_

"But that's something only Chrono has the privilege to do, not mine. The best I could do is support her and love her from the shadows" the blond murmured. It's a few hours after her _"Home alone with Nanoha"_ moment and she have been whacking her brain of what to do with her uncontrollable feelings. Oh yes, she was so close at being the evil sister and even had been tempted at devising a plan on breaking up Nanoha and her brother. But somewhere in the midst of her planning, she somehow heard Lindy's voice telling her that if she as much as started thinking ill of someone, she's definitely coming down and spank the wickedness out of Fate. The image of her mother holding a whip flicking it towards her gave her the chills and immediately dismissed the plan. She sat on one of the benches at the park, looking at the kids playing. After walking out of the apartment, she had spent about a little over two hours sitting on where she was now, musing about what to do and other stuff which primarily involves her best friend.

She leaned further back into the bench, her head facing upwards. She looked at the clouds, finding amusement at its shape. "Ah, that one looks like her" she thought rather cheerfully (it must have been the clean air that has cleaned all the evilness in her, leaving a pathetic girl who thinks that everything she sees looks like the one she loves). "And that one too..so pretty"

The blond closed her eyes, trying to picture herself with Nanoha… of course. She smiled not really minding if the passers by thinks of her as a lunatic. She was weird to begin with so rumors about her being a lunatic might have already been said. Somehow she managed to have an imaginary image of Nanoha standing before her, reaching out to her. The blond reached out her hands in reflex, trying to meet the brunette's hands. She smiled as their fingers touched and interlaced. She loved holding Nanoha's hand. She practically used all the excuse in the "Excuse to touch someone" handbook just to hold her without being strange. She hummed as she rubbed her love's palm with her thumb and could even feel the softness of it. _Hardcore hallucination, I'm getting good at this._ After sometime of holding hands, Fate untangled their hands and moved to touch Nanoha's (imaginary Nanoha) cheeks. Even if it's just imagination, Nanoha's skin is smooth and soft. The feeling of Nanoha's skin on her hands felt good. Nanoha leaned into the touch, cradling Fate's hands urging her to continue. How she wished she could do this in reality.

Even with her fantasy, Fate is still aware that everything is pretty much non-existent, except for the fact that she is still in love with her best friend. The very thought of it sends tremors of sadness to her very core and even the illusion she's been making up could not relieve it.

_What am I going to do?_ "I love you too much Nanoha" whispering the last bit.

"Love is a good thing"

"Yeah it is. It's---"_ wait a minute._ "Who are you?" Fate stared in surprise at the other occupant of the bench. Apparently, she was too deep into her fantasy that she failed to notice the stranger occupy the seat beside her. Just a few inches to her right sat a rather cute little girl. Her hair was pink and from her looks, she was around 10 years old. Either that or the girl was just an overly adorable midget.

The little girl gave her a shy smile and was blushing mildly. "I'm so sorry at disturbing you but the other benches were occupied and…" she fidgeted a little. " I hope you don't mind me just taking a seat here… My name is Caro by the way…" she fidgets more. Only making her cuter and Fate was fighting the urge to fawn at the little angel.

"It's okay. I don't really mind" One of the things that Fate hate the most is when people invades her privacy but in this case, Caro was way too cute so she let this one slide. "Aren't you a little young to be talking about love?" the blond asked as she arched her eyebrows at the girl.

The pink haired girl however gave her a confused stare before answering. "Really? I never knew love had age limits"

Fate was slightly taken aback by the answer. It was true after all now that she thinks about it. Anyone can love, may it be an old couple walking by the beach walking hand in hand.. (or cane by cane), or it could be a baby looking for her/his parents warmth. All of those are an expression of love. _Kids these days, they sure are deep._ "Well, that's not what I mean" Fate started but was interrupted when the little suddenly stood up from the bench.

"Erio-kun!" she yelled to someone and waving as well. As Fate turned to the direction where the little girl was facing, she saw a boy who was around Caro's age. He seemed to brighten up upon seeing his friend and ran his way towards their direction.

He stopped right in front of Caro, giving her his best smile. "Caro-chan, so you were here. I've been looking all over for you. Subaru-neechan and Tia-neechan asked me to come pick you up"

"Oh, I'm sorry for causing you trouble and thanks for coming" She gave an apologetic smile towards the blond which Fate returned with a gentle smile.

"It's nice meeting you Caro-chan" as she offered to shake hands with Caro which the girl looked at for a couple of seconds, wondering what was Fate doing, but decided to take it anyway.

"It was a pleasure talking to you too …"

"Fate, Fate Harlaown"

"Yes, Fate-san, I hope to see you again"

"Likewise Caro-chan"

They both let go of each others hands but Fate decided to do more and went to give Caro a motherly hug. The pink haired girl was a little surprised, so was the young man waiting for her, but she wasn't complaining, in fact, she do love hugging especially from people who is close to her. After a good three minutes of embracing, the two broke apart. Fate looked at the girl and smiled warmly. "Don't rush into getting old. Okay?"

Caro just nodded and then went to the waiting boy.

Erio offered his arm and Caro took it, clinging on Erio's left arm as they walked. Before they could move far, the two stopped. Fate stared at them, puzzled at the sudden pause. Caro looked back at her thinking. There was a couple seconds of silence, Caro seemed to be deep in thought. Then.

"Now that I think of it Fate-san, love only gets complicated when you get old." She scratch her head, showing that she was indeed thinking about it and wasn't some random thought that just happened to pop out of her head. "I don't know why grownups make it so complex when it's so simple in the first place. If you love them, then tell them. You shouldn't worry about anything else. They should be the one who should be thankful, knowing that someone loves them and besides, as far as I know, loving is not a crime, it's a blessing"

Ha! Kids of today, they sure read a lot of novels and story books waaay too much. Caro and Erio left after Caro finished giving Fate a piece or two of her mind, leaving her slightly shocked and brain damaged. The speech was something. And it hit Fate's sore spot right on.

After sometime of momentarily being rendered speechless and nursing her somewhat bruised ego, Fate snapped back into reality. Determination filled her eyes being fueled by her strong resolve. Tell Nanoha her feelings. (She doesn't give a damn if Chrono was Nanoha's boyfriend. It's not like they are married anyway.). "Today, I shall play the prince that will sweep the princess of her feet" she declared to no one in particular while pumping her fist in the air. She was pumped alright. Some inspiration she got there.

"Yeah, and I can be the trustee sidekick who usually shows up at times like this to give random encouragement to the main character"

"Oh Lord, is today the day of growing mushrooms? People seem to sprout out of nowhere interrupting my Emo moment!" Fate stood up and whirled around to face the owner of the voice whom she already know and maybe throw the bench itself towards the intruder.

"Oh come on Miss Hero, stop being a stick in the mud, I came here to pick you up and that's the thanks I get and besides that wasn't an Emo moment, it's more like a Hitler one."

"Honestly, does butting into somebody else's defining moment something to be thankful about? hmm Hayate-chan?" the blond asked obviously a little annoyed.

Hayate just raised her hand in defeat. She didn't want to argue more since her main objective was to just collect Experiment F and bring her back to the apartment for questioning. "Whatever, whatever.. let's go back home, everyone is waiting. _And I'm so gonna enjoy this_.

* * *

working on 5


	5. Chapter 5

Weee! final chapter

Disclaimer: i dont own anything...... except for my ipod...

* * *

Chrono and Yuuno have been whacking their brains as to what to do with the current situation. It was obvious that Fate was holding onto whatever resistance she had left in not confessing her undying love for Nanoha. The two could see that, heck even the slow poke Chrono was getting frustrated at how her little sister was tightly holding her feelings in.

"Geez, why can't she just go and say it! Its been 5 years dammit!" Chrono hissed.

"You know Fate, she could be a brick sometimes."

"But it's been 5 years; even a dunce could have done a better job"

Yuuno chuckled. "I still cant believe that Fate really thought that you and Nanoha are a couple."

Chrono leaned further into the couch. "She never asked, she just "assumed" the we were together" He then shifted a bit so that he was now lying on the couch with his feet extended to the armrest. "And Nanoha didn't seem to mind or she just chose to ignore it since a lot of people thought that we were really dating and grew tired of explaining herself."

Yuuno took the opposite couch and chose to just sit while his foot rested on the center table. "Why do we have dense people for friends and relatives?"

"I really don't know"

* * *

Hayate and Fate trudged back to the apartment silently. Fate has her own mind battle to worry about while Hayate was lost in her evil fantasy… I mean glorious plan. O yes she does have a wonderful plan. As they say, ignorance is bliss and Hayate is going to fully exploit that saying. She was determined on putting a stop to all this drama and it was going to happen today. No more tomorrows. Everyone is tired of waiting and Lindy wants her results.

Lindy was the first one to notice Fate's budding love towards the brunette (Fate failed to inherit her mother's keenness at noticing stuff…. Too bad). She was also the one who hinted Hayate about it thus making the genki girl to become more aware. Looking sideways at her friend, she knew that the blond was thinking about Nanoha. If she wasn't, then there is a possibility that the world is coming to an end!

'All I have to do is make Chrono act so lovey dovey with Nanoha and have Fate watch through the whole scene. I know that she will find a way to get out of it but she wont this time' an evil smirk wormed its way to her lips as she thought of her plan. 'Yes, she wont get away this time. '

In Fate's mind, she was convincing herself that she could actually do what she wanted to do all her life… snatch away Nanoha from Chrono's evil grasp (since when did Chrono became evil?). In her mind, yes she can do it, but in reality? That's a different story. And now that Hayate seems to have something in store for her is not helping her calm her nerves one bit.

The apartment was in sight. Fate kept fidgeting, feeling like it would be like suicide if she enters that said establishment. In a last ditch effort to worm her way out of the current situation she tried to reason out with Hayate.

"Uhmm H..Hayate"

The short haired brunette shifted her attention to the person beside her. "Hmm?"

'Okay Fate, lie your way out. Lie like you have never done before!!' Fate thought. "I…."

"Yes?"

"I… f..forgot to buy ice cream." –silence-

Great, ice cream. Way to go Fate. Liars go to hell, ice cream melts there. The blond wanted to smack herself. How can she be so stupid.

Hayate's just gave her an unconvinced look. One that says, I'm-not-a-5-year-old-who-gets-easily-fooled, and ice cream? Even Lutecia could think of a better lie than that and she's 7! Lutecia is their neighbors kid and sometimes they baby sit her when her parents work late.

"I just bought ice cream. The freezer is filled with it. So stop making stupid excuses coz even your math teacher can't help you now!" she grabbed one of Fate's hands and dragged her into the apartment.

Fate gulped. She is really in deep shit right now. Her so called trustee side kick has something planned and she had a feeling that it might cost her life. Naah maybe not her life but something along the lines of pride and…. Uhh… pride.

The door to the apartment was burst open with Hayate standing on the doorway and a shaking Fate in tow. "Hello fellow citizens! I have returned with Experiment F in hand"

"Experiment what?" Fate tried to ask but was intentionally ignored by her brunette friend.

Chrono and Yunno stood up from the couch while Nanoha just poked her head out from the kitchen and merely greeted them and then went back to whatever she was doing. She was already used to this kind of racket since Hayate has been doing it on a regular basis.

"Welcome back Hayate" both men greeted in unison. Yuuno then approached his girlfriend and gave her a kiss while Chrono went back to the couch.

When the kissing was done… on Hayate's part, she immediately left Fate with Yunno and sat beside Chrono to whisper something. Whatever it was, Chrono liked it since he was smiling from ear to ear.

"That's fairly easy. Leave it to me" the black haired hockey player beamed. He was confident since he's been doing it for a while now. Flirting and being sweet with Nanoha is like drinking milk. No sweat.

"Fate" Hayate called.

The blond approached the brunette but what she failed to notice was the evil glint in her eyes.

"Would you sit down on the chair please" Hayate requested, her voice dripping with sweetness… evil sweetness and Fate didn't like it one bit.

"O…Okay" Well Fate is one whipped girl so she follows everything Hayate says. The moment she sat down, she heard a faint sound.

Click click click

"Huh? What was that? Did you hear anything" Fate asked as she gave Hayate an accusing look.

But Hayate was good at faking innocence. "What sound? I didn't hear anything… nope I didn't hear any clicking sound of the handcuffs."

Fate eyes widen. "Why you little!!"

She was about to stand up and lunge at Hayate, but was suddenly pulled back by something. She glanced at her chair only to see that her pants were somehow handcuffed to the chair. (Imagine that the handcuff was place on the waist band of the pants where the belt is usually placed.) And the chair was either bolted to the floor or was extremely heavy. "Get this thing off now Hayate!"

"No can do, sorry"

The blond then focused her attention to her fellow blond, giving him a pleading look.

"As much as I'm feeling guilty right now but I want to have some hot lovin tonight with my hot Hayate so no, I cant help you"

'Stupid stupid sex addict!'

She then faced her only last hope. "Chrono?"

The brother just stared at her before giving an ear to ear smile. "I am so sorry Fate-chaaaan, but Nii-chan can't help you" Chrono answered in his best mocking baby voice.

Giving up, Fate just sat still on the chair with her arms crossed. "Why are you doing this to me anyway? This is torture you know!"

"Ho ho ho, that's not torture my beloved Fate-chan. But if you want torture, I'll give you one"

Hayate seemed to be more evil than before. Fate had her imagination run wild, picturing Hayate in tight leather overalls with a whip at hand. Dominatrix. "Oh My God don't spank me!" she yelled.

For a moment, Hayate was thrown off her character. She wasn't expecting that kind of response. But then again, a panicking and helpless Fate is fun to toy with.

"As much as I wanted to, that is not the torture I'm gonna give you" She then faced the kitchen. After giving Fate one overly sweet evil smile, she called Nanoha.

The other brunette poked her head out from the kitchen upon hearing her name. "Yeah?"

Hayate winked at Chrono. Let the torture begin!

Chrono stood up from the couch and approached the unsuspecting brunette. "Nanoha, why don't you sit for a while and let Yuuno do all the stuff in the kitchen." The other boy immediately stood up and was off to the kitchen before Fate could say WHIPPED.

"Okay, but what is this about?" Poor girl, she doesn't have a clue. She looked a Fate who seemed to be squirming on her seat. "Is there anything wrong Fate-chan?"

Looking up to Nanoha, she could almost melt at the concerned eyes looking back at her. Her hands travel towards her back trying to tug the handcuffs but Hayate discreetly swatted her hands away. "N..no-ouch!-thing"

"Are you sure? You seem to be struggling with something?" Nanoha was about to stand up but Chrono held her back.

"Nah she's fine. Right Fate?" If lightnings were to come from intense staring, lightning storm could have happened right then and now inside the living room. But being the younger of the two, Fate was the one who bucked from the staring fest.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine! No problem whatsoever! GOD I LOVE THIS CHAIR!"

'Now Chrono do your thing' Hayate thought as she gave Chrono another wink.

Chrono was quick at the picking it up, and has all his acting gears and flirting powers on full power. His hands snaked around Nanoha's shoulder as he inched closer to the brunette.

"You look especially lovely today Nanoha" Chrono's voice was annoyingly sweet as he moved a loose hair from Nanoha's face and tucked it behind her ears.

"T..thanks" She stammered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "You seem sweeter today Chrono-kun."

"You don't like it babe?" Now the black haired boy was nuzzling Nanoha's neck.

Fate wanted to get out so badly. She kept on tugging but the handcuff was metal after all. Either she stays put or she sheds the pants.

"Well, I'm not used to it" Nanoha moved away a little, though Fate didn't see it. Fate was too much focused on her current situation (specifically her pants). 'This is Calvin Klein pants!!! Damnit!'

"You better get used to it since I'm gonna be extra sweet with you all the time" Chrono breathed.

"JESUS!" Fate screamed. She accidentally strained her back as she tried pulling on the cuff with her hand. And the fact that Chrono was being lame with his pick up lines is so unbearable.

Nanoha was quick to her feet. "Fate-chan, are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just saw a--- fly! Yes a fly. You know flies these days they carry a lot of diseases. You could get malaria and you wouldn't even know it! That's why we have to be--- extra careful!" If Chrono was being lame, Fate was being pathetic.

Nanoha gave her an unconvinced look. "Fate, you get malaria from mosquitoes not flies"

Opps. "Did I say flies? I meant to say FLYING mosquitoes, yeah…" she was sweating now. She doesn't even know why she was nervous. She could have told Nanoha that she was handcuffed to the chair and she needed help, then she wouldn't be in this mess right now. But looking at Hayate smirking, oh boy how she wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. '_If they wanted to torture me with me being jealous, well they are certainly messing with the wrong girl!_'

Though still unconvinced, Nanoha went back to her place on the couch; Chrono was instantly beside her.

Fate huffed and crossed her arms.

'_She is acting so differently today. Wonder what is wrong with her'_ Nanoha thought as she carefully watched Fate. She was more concerned on the changes with Fate that she failed to notice Chrono acting sooo differently today.

"Nanoha" Once again Chrono was back with his ever lame lines. "Have I ever told you that you looked like a cherry blossom in bloom today?"

"Uhh not yet."

"Well you are" He the kissed Nanoha's cheeks.

"Ahem… uhhhaahhaheeem…. Sorry sore throat." Fate interrupted.

"Would you like some medicine Fate?" Hayate asked. But one look at the brunette tells Fate it's definitely a bad idea.

"No thanks"

After the quick interruption, Chrono continued on. He was now basically leaning against Nanoha while his arms looped around the unsuspecting girl. "You smell so good" To make his point, he sniffed rather loudly at Nanoha's neck and then proceeded on licking the spot.

Fate eyes twitched at the scene unfolding before her, her brother was like raping Nanoha right before her eyes. Well technically it wouldn't be rape since they are together. She also has difficulties battling with her own internal demons. '_To strangle or not to strangle. Blood is thicker than water'_

"Well thank you but I would appreciate if you would stop licking my neck" Nanoha whispered loud enough for Chrono to hear. The last thing she wanted was to create a scene especially with Fate watching her. But too bad for our poor Nanoha, Chrono had other plans in mind.

Fate watched as Chrono's hands started to rub Nanoha's waist as he nuzzled her neck even further. _'I am not jealous… not jealous… not jealous'_ She gasped as she watched her brothers hand traveled towards Nanoha's thighs. The fact that Nanoha didn't even flinch at the touch made Fate's ears warm and her breath shallow. She was starting to get pissed off. Why? There is only one explanation to that.

'_I AM SO NOT JEALOUS!_' She screamed in her mind. Her hands were now covering her eyes, trying to convince herself with the lie she was telling herself.

"Nanoha, we have been together for so long, 4 years was it?" Chrono started.

The brunette merely nodded. She had a different understanding of "together" in mind. Even though Fate didn't want to hear the conversation, she couldn't help it.

"I was thinking that, after all those years of being together, I wanted to settle down"

"Good" '_So you finally grew some backbone'_

'_Is he doing what I think he is going to do?!'_ The beating in Fates ears became louder. She has this nasty feeling in her stomach that she wanted to get out. The blond was now unconsciously tugging on the cuffs harder than before. Hayate almost faltered upon seeing Fate's reaction. But in order to help Fate, she had to harden her heart. What she was doing now was for the sake of her friend.

Chrono stood up and knelt down on one knee in front of Nanoha. Fate, unaware of what she was doing tried to stand up. Nanoha was too shock to even respond.

'_NO!... No please don't Nii-chan.. don't take what's mine!'_

"Nanoha, I have come to a decision" Chrono reached into his pocket and produced a box small enough to fit a ring. Taking one of Nanoha's hands "Nanoha will you---"

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP

"Ah" was all Fate can say. If your butt is half exposed to the world, what else can you say?

All eyes were now on the blond and what was left of her 500$ pants.

"Well uhmm…" the blond stammered. Previous anger and sadness was momentarily overpowered by embarrassment. "Stop?..... errr" Fate scratched her cheeks in humiliation, waiting for a reaction but none came.

"Please don't marry my ugly brother?" she finished meekly.

Nanoha just started blankly at her.

"What I mean to say is… marry me instead?" Fate asked hopefully this time.

As if on cue, Nanoha threw herself at the half naked blond and hugged her furiously. "YES!!! I will marry you!!"

The blond was surprised. "Eh???"

"You stupid girl! What took you so long! I have been waiting for 5 years.. but I don't mind.. I love you too by the way..The important thing is…" Nanoha babbled on.

Fate on the other hand was still half dazed and half comatose one her current position. She still had a hard time believing that Nanoha actually agreed to marry her. Just a few minutes ago she was at the park, acting all emo with her feelings but now she has Nanoha hugging her! And she's gonna marry her too. Hayate just shook her head at the turn of events and proceeded to the kitchen while Chrono opened the box to eat the chocolate that was inside it. He munched happily at the sweet treat knowing that he has done his part at making her little sister happy.

"So when do you want to get married" Nanoha finished, shaking Fate off her unmoving state.

"Errr… I haven't thought of it yet" she admitted.

"What?!"

"Kiss me?"

"You shouldn't even ask" Nanoha tipped toed and kissed Fate full on the lips. Her hands snaked around the blond's waist as she pulled her closer trying to mold their bodies together.

After what seemed to be hours of kissing, nipping and other things that I won't dare mention since this is a rated T fanfic, the two broke apart. "What about Chrono?" Fate asked

"What about him?"

"Aren't you two dating?"

Nanoha looked at her in disbelief. "What????! No.. What am I? Straight?"

Fate just shrugged her shoulders. She doesn't have time to think about it. What's important is that she finally have the person she loved most in her arms.

-Fin- ---ish--

* * *

Omake:

Lindy: Hello Hayate, how's my little Fate?

Hayate: She just confessed.

Lindy: Oh how lovely. Will you just email me the pictures to the confession dear?

Hayate: Sure! No prob. In fact I'll send them to you right now.

Lindy: Marvelous!

-downloads pictures-

Lindy: My my. Fate certainly knew how to ravish a girl.

Hayate: that's five years of pent up emotions for yah.

* * *


End file.
